


<上鎖的時間>.04

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [4]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.04

\------------------------------------------------------------

「康瑟琪，我們離婚吧。」

「柱現歐尼…到底為什麼…」

「是不是我哪裡做的不夠好…」  
「我會改阿…歐尼不要這樣…」

康瑟琪用力的哭泣到話都說不清楚。  
卻一點也打動不了眼前冷漠的裴柱現。

「不要走…」

甚至她往前一步，裴柱現就退後一步。

「康瑟琪，不要靠近我。」

「我們結束了，離婚吧。」  
「到底為什麼…」

「因為我不愛你了。」

裴柱現甩上大門，並在三天後就請搬家公司到家裡把自己的東西整理乾淨。  
一點痕跡也不留。  
而康瑟琪只是蹲在原地，又哭了好久好久。

\------------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現攙扶著渾身發熱又軟綿綿的康瑟琪下了車，好不容易哄著她按完家門的密碼，卻因為大門的重量而難以推開，正苦惱著要如何騰出手，便感覺到門的另一端有人出了力，門底轉動的支架發出吱吱呀呀的聲音。

而下一秒康瑟琪旋即從裴柱現的懷抱掙脫，轉而奔向劉始我。

「瑟…」  
裴柱現的手都還懸在半空中，康瑟琪搖搖晃晃的身影已經被劉始我安穩的接住了。

她只能呆愣的站在一旁，什麼話也說不出口。  
好像變成了畫面之外的第三者，無地自容。

「我要抱抱…」  
「好。」  
劉始我伸出手小力的輕拍掛在自己身上像是無尾熊一樣的人安撫她，一邊輕鬆的拉開她的手臂讓她環住自己，輕輕的把康瑟琪身上的包包都拿了下來丟在沙發上。

一連串的動作都十分熟練。

「始我啊…」  
「嗯。」

康瑟琪半瞇著眼，不斷的發出像小孩般的囈語。  
而劉始我似乎早就習慣了，只是就這樣站在原地，任由康瑟琪緊抱著自己，並輕輕的在她耳邊回應她，聲音和眼神都滿溢著溫柔。

「我又做夢了。」  
「嗯，今天夢到什麼了？」

裴柱現看著劉始我又從客廳的桌上拿起早就準備好的溫熱毛巾，輕柔的為康瑟琪擦拭著臉，並且巧妙的使力引導康瑟琪到沙發邊坐下，又不知道從哪裡變出一杯溫開水湊近康瑟琪的嘴邊哄著她喝。

「唔…」  
「今天的夢好奇怪…特別奇怪。」

一鼓作氣喝完一整杯水的康瑟琪縮進劉始我的懷裡，而劉始我只是保持著那副寵溺的表情擁著她，一邊撫著她的髮絲。

「歐尼這次夢到什麼了？」  
「我夢到…夢到柱現歐尼來接我了…」  
「還陪我一起搭車回家…」

正準備在沙發對面坐下的裴柱現突然心跳漏了一拍。

「真的啊。」  
「在車上的時候你們有聊天嗎？」

「嗯！」  
「歐尼還抱我了哦！歐尼好久沒有抱我了…」

「還有親我…」

劉始我立刻抬起頭來狠狠的瞪了裴柱現一眼。

裴柱現發誓那是她有生以來第一次看見表情切換那麼快速的人。

「我才沒有…」  
「我是說…抱是有啦…」  
裴柱現低下頭慌張的揮手，從喉間發出細微的聲音試圖辯解，但更像是喃喃自語。

而劉始我只是笑著對裴柱現擺了擺手。

一直到劉始我扶著康瑟琪去浴室洗澡的時候，裴柱現都沒能理解那個笑容究竟意味著什麼。

為什麼會是那樣，溫暖又哀傷。  
卻又熟悉。

-

裴柱現不知道該怎麼辦。  
三個人，而這間房子只有兩間房間。  
就像他們三人之間，總會有人是多餘的。

那個人一定是我吧。

怎麼想，自己今晚一定還是睡那間已經入住一周的客房。

想到不遠處的房間，康瑟琪和劉始我正共處一室。  
雖然明知這早已發生，可真正在自己眼皮底下的距離又是另外一回事。

大概整個晚上都會被自己腦海裡的想像逼瘋吧。  
畢竟光是此刻眼眶就已經有些濕潤了。

乾脆收拾包包離開這裡好了。  
才正這麼想，回過神來劉始我卻突然出現在自己的面前。

「啊！嚇死我了。」  
裴柱現捂住胸口，差點沒從沙發上跌下去。

「你還好吧？」  
劉始我只是從桌面下的櫃子抽了一張衛生紙遞給她。  
語氣平靜的聽不出情緒。

「很難受吧。」  
「想像我和瑟琪睡在一起的樣子。」  
「就像我想像你們以前同床共枕的時候，一樣心碎。」

「就算你在客廳，或是回家也睡不著的。」  
「我不可能讓你們一起睡。」  
「可我也沒辦法忍受你像被丟棄的小貓一樣顧影自憐的哭泣。」

裴柱現捏緊拳頭，心裡莫名的緊張，卻始終對這段話的目的摸不著頭緒。  
雖然接下來的話更讓她不知所措。

「所以。」  
「我們一起睡吧。」

心裡的情緒變成了滿滿的疑問，裴柱現在心底快速搜刮有哪個詞跟「睡」是相似到自己可能聽錯的。

「什麼？」

「我把瑟琪歐尼丟在臥室了，我們一起去客房睡吧。」  
「這樣最公平。」

「你到底在說什麼…」

裴柱現的瞳孔瞬間放大，像極了一隻遇見天敵的小白兔。

「如果你想提議三個人一起睡的話也不行。」  
「我怕瑟琪歐尼半夜抱人睡覺的時候會叫錯名字。」

一口水差點從裴柱現嘴裡吐出來。

「怎麼，你需要整理一下房間嗎？」  
「不是，這到底…」

「你記得要去洗澡，我可不想跟沒有洗澡的人睡在一起。」

-

瘋了，真的是瘋了。  
就算擁有考上醫學院的高智商，裴柱現也無法理解現在的情況。

自己現在這是…  
和前妻的現任女友睡在一起？

苦笑著嘆了口氣，卻感覺身旁的人動了一下，劉始我的聲音在黑暗中聽起來似乎些微的放大了。

「不用擔心瑟琪歐尼。」  
「她喝醉後反而睡得比平常好很多。」

裴柱現想起劉始我照顧康瑟琪時嫻熟的動作，內心頃刻間被苦澀和心疼充滿。  
心疼是因為看著戀人受苦，苦澀…或許則是有了照顧她的人。

想著想著，裴柱現突然覺得有哪裡不對勁。  
小心翼翼的翻過身，看了一會確認身旁的人眼睛還睜著，她才開口。

「你…你今天下午來的時候，瑟琪還沒下班吧？」  
「嗯。」

「所以…為什麼明明知道密碼，早上來的時候還要按門鈴？」

劉始我輕笑起來，清脆的聲音在房間迴盪。  
倒是頓了一會兒才真正回答。

「因為我害怕看見，我不想看到的畫面。」

裴柱現因為意想以外的回答愣了幾秒。  
突然有種被懷疑的不快攀上心頭，語氣也變得急促。

「既然這樣。」  
「又為什麼給我瑟琪應酬地方的地址？」  
「為什麼讓我去找她？」

「你不是不相信我嗎？」

「我從來沒想過，關於相不相信這件事。」  
「什麼意思？」

「相信你也好，不相信你也好。」

「我只是…」  
「只是知道。」

「知道瑟琪歐尼在喝醉的時候見到你，會很開心。」

「所以才給了你地址的，裴柱現。」

「只要能讓瑟琪歐尼開心的事情。」  
「我都會做的。」

「任何事情都會。」

劉始我又露出了那個甜美的笑容，大概是在黑暗中的緣故，這一次裴柱現沒有錯過她眼角閃爍的淚光。

-

裴柱現開始回去醫院上班了。  
雖然她再也沒有勇氣問出口，關於當年離婚的原委。  
她只是在早餐時和康瑟琪說了，再給自己一周，她便會搬回家住。

而康瑟琪只是點點頭，並沒有多說些什麼。

在那天喝到斷片的應酬過後，裴柱現對自己的態度有些不同。  
好像…是在刻意避著自己。

康瑟琪其實搞不懂自己真正的想法。  
談不上是輕鬆，卻也覺得是某種程度上的解脫。

至少真的結束了。

看著眼前的紅燈，康瑟琪呼出長長的一口氣。  
沒來由的想起前天接到裴有彬打來的電話，那是女友最好的朋友。  
想打聽她在劉始我生日那天會送些什麼，他們好避開品項。

可其實康瑟琪直到那刻才發現，自己根本不知道女友的生日。  
她同時想起今年2月一進家門時就看見的草莓蛋糕。

自己未免太壞了吧。

莫名其妙的情緒在身體裡橫衝直撞，混雜了愧疚的難受爬上心頭，康瑟琪瞄了眼後照鏡確認安全，旋即俐落的打著方向盤來了個大迴轉，向劉始我工作的地方駛去。

明明是纖瘦的身材，在節拍上的頓點卻十分有力。  
時而像是初冬輕薄的落雪在夜空中飄揚，時而是明媚春光中的可愛精靈。

康瑟琪靠著牆有些出神，想起從第一次見面至今，她就是那般充滿自信的模樣。

應該要是被人捧在手掌心疼的公主。  
卻願意在自己最低潮的時候靜靜的陪在身邊。

一句怨言也不曾說過。

「瑟琪歐尼？你怎麼來了？」  
「歐尼會不會餓，吃飯了嗎？」

「歐尼怎麼穿這麼薄的外套，會冷的啦！」

「這附近有一間新開的餐廳，歐尼會很喜歡吃的。」

在看見自己時，永遠義無反顧的朝自己走來，永遠先想到自己。

-

「所以，歐尼今天為什麼想來我家啊？」

「始我阿…」  
「嗯？啊－」

劉始我鑽進被窩，在下一秒被撈進懷裡時明顯嚇了一大跳，尤其是看見康瑟琪莫名緊張的表情，她伸出手攀上戀人的腰部，輕輕的回抱她。

「怎麼了？歐尼…」

沉默了一會兒，康瑟琪才小聲的開口，聲音裡有些心虛。

「那個…不是快到了嗎，你的生日。」  
「有沒有想要什麼，我買給你。」

什麼阿，原來是這個嗎。

「不用啦，幹嘛送我禮物。」  
劉始我的嘴角勾起淺淺的微笑。

「就…想送你嘛。」

「可是瑟琪歐尼明明是跟有彬講電話才知道我的生日的吧。」

「我…我…不是…」  
「那個...」  
「我…對不起…」

看見康瑟琪從結巴到乖乖認錯的樣子，劉始我忍不住笑出聲來。

「是我沒和歐尼說過。」  
「而且我本來就沒有在過生日的。」  
「所以沒關係。」

「那也是…至少要送你禮物的阿…」  
「可是好像卻連你喜歡什麼也不知道，對不起。」

康瑟琪的聲音聽起來十分愧疚，稍微收緊了手臂，而劉始我只是捏了捏她的手，彷彿在說著沒關係，還啄了一下她的臉頰。

「歐尼明明知道的呀。」  
「知道什麼？」

「知道我喜歡什麼。」  
「我...」

「我最喜歡的。」  
「就是瑟琪歐尼，你啊。」

康瑟琪的眼角抽動了一下，突如其來的甜蜜告白對比自己在戀人學分的不及格只讓她感覺更加酸澀。

「喂，劉始我...我是說真的。」

「那...不然歐尼把自己送給我好了。」  
「還要打上蝴蝶結的那種。」

劉始我一邊戳著康瑟琪的臉頰，頑皮的笑著。

「好啊。」

卻聽見了康瑟琪低沉的應答。

氣氛突然變得有些緊張。

明明情侶間的性生活是再也正常不過的事。  
身為人，身為戀人，不管是慾望使然，或者是佔有的情緒發酵。  
劉始我當然想要康瑟琪。

可在一起的一年來，劉始我沒有碰過康瑟琪。

康瑟琪想要的時候劉始我倒是從來沒有拒絕過她。  
即使是酒醉還喊著裴柱現名字的時候亦然。

就連主動去脫她的衣服劉始我也不敢。

劉始我並不知道自己是否被允許觸碰她。  
她偶爾會發現，自己在親吻時若是稍微主動了些，康瑟琪的眼中便會抹上些微恐懼的神色。

她大概能猜到，那與她過去的經驗脫不了關係。  
而她既不想去觸碰，更何況是強迫。

「歐尼不要開玩笑了。」  
劉始我假裝氣惱的捶了一下康瑟琪的肩頭。

可康瑟琪只是翻了個身，低下頭湊過去吻住她，舌尖仔細的描繪著戀人的唇形，與此同時一邊解開自己的睡衣鈕扣。

劉始我還來不及驚呼，只覺得腦袋發暈，渾身發熱，兩人的唇舌溫熱又激烈的交纏，康瑟琪的睡衣近乎完全敞開，光潔的身體與自己的相貼，她甚至能清楚感覺到康瑟琪姣好的身材起伏。

「劉始我，我是說真的。」  
「歐尼...」  
細密的吻落在耳根處，劉始我止不住的小口喘息。  
康瑟琪的手探進劉始我的衣服下襬，指尖劃過細嫩的皮膚後攀上她的後背緊緊擁著她。 

「要我…」  
伴隨著低啞又慵懶的聲線，劉始我終於忍不住翻身將康瑟琪按在身下。

-

康瑟琪以為自己做得到。  
即使是閉上眼睛，卻仍在劉始我親吻自己脖頸時開始冒出冷汗。

深埋在夜裡惡夢的記憶得到解放。

熟悉的恐懼感在心底升起。  
從跳動的心臟蔓延到指間。

「不要－」

裴柱現紅著眼扯住自己領口的畫面略過腦海。  
那些過分強烈的情緒，甚至有時是帶著羞辱的佔有。  
還有自己哭著求饒的樣子。

康瑟琪開始覺得呼吸困難，像有人正用力的撕扯著她的心臟，想轉移注意力卻連手指都快要使不上力。  
試圖睜開眼，眼前劉始我的影像卻和裴柱現的樣子重疊在一起。

可她知道她不能停，她不能這樣子對劉始我。

那是她與裴柱現的曾經，她怎麼能要別人陪她一起承擔。

身體的炙熱並沒有沖淡她的恐懼，康瑟琪偏過頭去假裝自己只是隱忍的表現，更用力的咬住嘴唇不讓自己出聲，卻控制不了眼角快要溢出的淚水。

全身都在發顫。

輕柔的吻慢慢從側頸攀上耳根，溫熱的小小手掌也逐漸下移，康瑟琪感覺到自己就快要接近崩潰的邊緣，全身的細胞都在歇斯底里的尖叫。

「不要－」

首先是鎖骨－

「不要－」

胸口－

「不要－」

腹部－

「不要－」

下腹－

「不要－求求你－」

並沒有意料中的發展，輕柔的吻落在康瑟琪的額間，方才撫摸著自己身體的手也轉為緊緊抱住自己。

康瑟琪回過神來時已經埋首在劉始我的側頸大口喘著氣，而劉始我只是輕拍著她，等待著她從回憶的泥沼裡回神。

「始我…怎…怎麼了？」  
雖說方才劉始我突然停止的動作彷彿救了自己一命，可康瑟琪完全摸不著頭緒。

「我不想做了，歐尼。」  
「好累哦，明天還要上班。」

聲音是顯而易見的故作鎮定。

聽著言不由衷的謊言，康瑟琪突然有些想哭，她試圖拉開距離，卻只是被劉始我使勁的擁住。

「始我…對不起…我可以的…」  
「我們再試一次…好不好…」  
「這一次我不會再-」

「歐尼真是的，就這麼急著想把自己送給我嗎。」  
「我又沒說我要收。」

「始我…」  
「你生氣了嗎…」

沉默持續了好一陣子，劉始我輕巧的鑽進康瑟琪的懷裡，倚在她的胸口。

「瑟琪歐尼，有時候我去你家。」  
「按下電鈴之後。」  
「我總會有那麼一絲希望你搬走了。」

「我會慌張的打給你。」  
「你會用冰冷的口氣對我說。」  
「你已經和裴柱現復合了。」

「你不要我了。」  
「你只是和我玩玩而已。」

「始我，我怎麼可能－」

「如果是那樣的話。」  
「我還能和所有的朋友說。」

「哇。」  
「瑟琪歐尼真的是個負心的人。」  
「就這樣狠心的把我甩了。」

劉始我抬起頭，手掌貼上康瑟琪的胸口，漂亮的雙眼皮此刻有些濕潤。

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
「你的心就這麼大。」  
「幾乎把所有的空間都留給了裴柱現。」

「她一直住在裡面，我也永遠沒有辦法走進去。」  
「留給我的，始終只是一個不起眼的角落而已。」

「可是阿。」  
「就算只是角落，就算只是那個。」  
「小到不能再小的角落。」

「我也很滿足了。」

「和你在一起的日子，跟你在一起的每一天。」  
「還是全部都好幸福。」

劉始我將額頭輕輕抵著康瑟琪的，雖然閉著眼睛，可眼淚已經開始從眼角失控的溢出，身體也因為哭泣而發抖。

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
「找一天天氣好的時候，像丟垃圾一樣無情的拋棄我吧。」

「劉始我…你到底在說什麼…」

康瑟琪慌張的想起身，卻被劉始我按了回來。

「我是沒有辦法離開你的。」  
「說什麼也沒有辦法主動離開你。」

「我啊。」

「就算是死過一百遍後再重生。」  
「也說不出，要和你分手這種話。」

「歐尼不是最了解的嗎。」  
「愛一個人愛到，無論她做了多過分的事。」

「都沒有辦法離開她。」

「即使那份愛已經變成惡夢也是。」

\------------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現難得在半夜時倏地驚醒，因為工作的關係長期睡眠不足，她總是睡得很沉。

看向睡在身旁的康瑟琪，卻發現妻子的睡顏不如以往平靜。  
眉頭緊皺，表情似乎有些痛苦，還念念有詞。

是惡夢嗎？  
她看起來好害怕。

「柱現歐尼…對不起…」  
「對不起…我錯了…」

「以後不會再這樣了…歐尼對不起…」

裴柱現湊近了去聽，才想通她的害怕…

原本想伸出手擁抱她的，卻看見康瑟琪在夢中反射性的閃躲。  
眼淚劃過消瘦的臉頰。  
旋即雙手抱胸，妻子的全身都在顫抖。

原來。

康瑟琪在害怕的是…  
自己。

康瑟琪在害怕自己。

自己…  
就是她的惡夢。

遲來的畫面細節突然在裴柱現的腦中開始播映。  
康瑟琪眼角的淚水，還有戀人因為恐懼緊握著的雙拳。

上一次看見康瑟琪笑，是什麼時候了？

-

「康瑟琪，我們離婚吧。」

康瑟琪，對不起。

「柱現歐尼…怎麼突然…」

「是不是我哪裡做的不夠好…」  
「我會改阿…歐尼不要這樣…」

對不起，是我錯了，讓你這麼痛苦，都是我的錯…  
你不要原諒我…

千萬、千萬...不要原諒我。

「不要走…」  
瑟琪，不要靠近我，你會受傷的。

「康瑟琪，不要靠近我。」

你不要再過來了。  
因為我會忍不住抱你的…

「我們結束了，離婚吧。」

「因為我不愛你了。」

因為我太愛你了。


End file.
